


Mandy, leave!

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wants some alone time with Ian, but Mandy has other plans.</p>
<p>(tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy, leave!

„I'm home.“

 

Mickey threw his bag on the floor, shrugged off his coat and walked straight to the bedroom that he and Ian shared.

 

The redhead was spread out on the bed, facing towards the window.

 

„Hey. I was hoping you'd still be in bed when I come home.“ He pulled off his sweaterf and jumped on the bed. Before he could say anything else, he heard a gag.

  
„Oh my god. Please, please, never ever say something like that again. Like ever.“

 

Mickey looked around the room confusedly to find out where the voice was coming from and found his little sister Mandy lying on the floor in nothing more than a tiny bikini, a blunt in her hand.

Ian next to him on the bed giggled and turned around to face his boyfried.

 

„Hi!“

 

Another gagging sound.

 

„Do you mind saying that a little less sexual? God I will never get this moment out of my head.“

 

Ian rolled his eyes and gave Mickey a quick kiss.

 

„What the fuck are you even doing in here, Mandy?“ This was not how Mickey had imagined his afternoon to go. The thought of Ian all sleepy waiting in their bed had been the only thing that had helped him through his day.

Instead of an answer, the brunette just gave him the finger and closed her eyes.

 

Ian sighed and pulled Mickey, who protested with a nod towards Mandy, closer.

 

„She's sunbathing,“ the redhead mumbled and buried his face in Mickeys hair.

 

„OH MY GOD!“, Mandy cried and the boys flinched.

 

„WHAT?“

 

„There it is again. You two. EW. I can't stop picturing it. It's like an accident.“ Mickey growled dangerously, solely calmed by Ians hand underneath his shirt, stroking his back.

 

„Sunbath somewhere else then.“

 

Mandy just waved her hand and Ian jumped in to explain the situation.

 

„That's what I said. But this is the only window in the house with sunlight.“ That wasn't a good enough explanation. Not for Mickey.

 

„Go outside. There's sun everywhere.“ Ian shook his head.

 

„Suggested that, too. Creepy Earl is out 'gardening' so she can't do it there.“

 

Mickey thought about protesting again, but it seemed like Ian had already tried and failed and he was much more patient with his sister than he was.

 

„I'm not leaving,“ Mandy stated and handed her brother the joint. In her eyes, a very generous gesture.

 

Mickey shrugged „Oh, you're going to leave, trust me.“

 

Ian laughed when he grasped what his boyfriends plan was. The thug lay down ontop of him, propping himself up on his elbows and took a drag from the joint.

 

The redhead ran his hand through Mickeys hair and looked at him fondly.

 

„You look hot, all oily from the garage.“ Mandy gagged audibly but they chose to ignore it.

 

Mickey, who was keeping the smoke in his lungs leaned down and slowly blew it into his boyfriends mouth, ending the exchange with a kiss.

 

„Thank you. You look just as hot.“

 

„Oh please, we all know Ian's way hotter than you, Mickey.“

 

She was right, of course, at least in Mickeys opinion.

 

„I missed you all morning.“ Ian smiled happily. He knew Mickey was just being overly affectionate to get rid of Mandy, but he would take it.

 

„I missed you too, baby.“ Mickey rolled his eyes, but kissed his nose.

 

„What did you miss most?“ He stubbed the blunt out in the ashtry by the bed and crawled underneath the blanket.

 

„Mmm,“ Ian tried to give an answer, but Mickeys hands exploring his bare stomach were more than distracting.

Especially when they started moving south.

 

„Mick,“ he warned lowly, „Mandy's right the-“ Mandy whined.

 

„I'm a good person, I don't deserve this. All I want is some sun.“

 

Mickey and Ian chuckled when Mandy covered her ears with her hands.

 

„Have I told you how much I love you?“ Ian had raised his voice, and Mandy winced when her impromptu hearing protection didn't work.“

 

„I'd rather you show me.“

 

„ALRIGHT, FINE. I'M GIVING IN. YOU ARE BOTH DISGUSTING. Adorable BUT DISGUSTING. NEVER EVER DO THIS TO ME EVER AGAIN.“

 

And with that, she left the room.

 


End file.
